


【布卡西】tu mi sei vicino

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: AU文学教授布冯/大学生卡西（年龄不操作）





	1. tu mi sei vicino  01

卡西选了一个靠近窗边的位置，刚进入春天的阳光暖洋洋的，不会太刺眼也不会让人感到炎热，学期伊始，还没能调整过时差的学生们昏昏欲睡，视线跟着窗外的麻雀转来转去的卡西却精神的很。

真的不是他不想认真听课，只是，讲台上的人，如果要他盯着看反而会无法集中注意力的。而且，那人的声音也实在过于好听了。

安静的教室除了教授的声音听不到其他，布冯简单安顿了几句视线巡视了一圈，翻开了手上拿着的诗集，宽大的手掌和修长的手指做出的动作优雅的不得了，然后书又被放下，他用灰蓝色的眼睛看向了台下，几个正值悸动期的小女生对视一眼又各自悄悄红了脸。

文学教授布冯的课堂从来座无虚席，除了必修课之外来选修的女学生满满当当坐了整个阶梯教室。

“Sergio Solmi，意大利著名诗人、作家，曾任职于意大利商业银行,专门负责文学方面的贷款。1899年生于意大利，8岁举家搬到都灵。”刚刚把视线从窗外拉回来的卡西撞上了那双眼，低着头赶紧跟着翻开课本。

布冯似刻意地微微停顿了一下，看了看卡西对着他的毛茸茸的头顶，嘴边浮上一丝不易察觉的笑意。

“其父亲是意大利著名历史学家Edmondo Solmi。Sergio在第一次世界大战时曾参过军，而后凭着对文学的热爱，师从于多位法国文学家如Montaigne, Arthur Rimbaud，而后又经数位同时代意大利文坛代表人物教诲。最终，Sergio于1922年与Mario Gromo 和Giacomo Debenedetti共同创办了文学杂志社Primo Tempo,后一年出版了他的第一个诗集Comete。”

卡西盯着书的空白处发呆，课本是诗集，作者只留下了一个名字，也就是说布冯说到的内容完全不需要看书，可是他知道自己已经不能抬头了，毕竟悸动的可不单单是那些女生，从那一眼后血液已经不受控制的冲向了他白皙的脸上，教授灰蓝眼中含着的笑意让他一瞬间有了被看穿的感觉。

“作者的大概背景就介绍到这里，如果还有想了解更多的同学随时欢迎下课跟我一起讨论”

不知道为什么，卡西总感觉这句话是向着他的方向说出来的，知道不能再自作多情的他深吸了几口气抬起了头，看到布冯的目光已经回到了重新拿起的诗集上，放下心来的同时又有深深的失落感袭了上来。

连着两学期了，布冯对他的印象还是跟其他人一样么。

“下面我先朗读一遍，我会放慢一些速度，大家要细细品其中蕴含的感情”

卡西立刻眼睛亮亮地支起了下巴，这是无论如何不能错过的部分，他的教授拥有一副十分适合朗读浪漫而深刻的文字的低沉声音，会让人无比沉迷。

La vita sbaglia i tempi, i modi, perde

人生，搞错了时间、弄错了方式，随之而去的

gli appuntamenti e ride

是约定，还有那

pazza sotto la benda. Il vento asciutt

被紧紧束缚的疯狂大笑。

。。。。。。

a me giunto stavolta inaspettato,

意想不到的一刻到来了，

spirito vagabondo, quando il sauro

我的灵魂还在游荡，当一匹栗色的马

è balzato, salpata飞跃而起，

la bella nave dai pavesi alzati

那艘美丽的船从那彩旗升起的地方启航了，

per entro la brumosa lontananza,

穿越那雾霭沉沉的远方，

像所有同学一样，卡西几乎屏主呼吸，生怕漏下哪一句，耳边是低沉的朗读声，文字仿佛带着灵魂一样钻进他的脑子里，他想他大概早就爱上文学了。

“come in un soffio, tu mi sei vicino.”声音停了下来，布冯站在卡西身边，没有拿书的手搭在了他的肩膀上，卡西竭力忍住自己想要惊叫的冲动，抬头看着逆光的意大利人，他的教授对着他调皮的wink了一下，在所有人回过神来之前布冯又回到了讲台。

卡西觉得自己的脑子像是进入刚刚连着考完了十场经济学的状态，理智告诉他不可能，但是，他教授是用最后一句诗跟他调情么。

那句诗的意思是:

一瞬间，你来到了我身旁。

卡西还是没忍住在下课之后走向教授的办公室，站在门口却犯了难，他该说什么，讨论更多意大利诗歌，可他终究是个来选修文学的会计专业的学生，难道要直接说自己是被他的魅力迷到追着他的课上了两学期，会被当神经病吧...

卡西是被贝克汉姆拉着走进布冯的课堂的，大学宿舍里总有那么几个看不得舍友清闲的学生，大卫就是其中一个，作为文学系的学生，每天基本就是在写不完的鉴赏论文中度过，看着会计系的卡西游刃有余的做完功课还有空上个网的样子多少有点心里不平衡。

大卫说伊戈尔啊陪我去吧你看我被熏陶的多迷人啊，你不能再宅了该与外界交流一下了，再说老看着数字换换口味不好么。

卡西觉得脑袋有点疼，大卫话有点多，不情不愿的答应跟着室友(被迫）受点艺术的熏陶。

然后，卡西请大卫吃了一顿美美的大餐，大卫云里雾里很长时间都不知道原因。

大概算是一见钟情，布冯走进课堂的那一刻，原谅卡西只能用命运让他们相遇这种形容，砰砰跳的心脏无论如何安抚不下来，他目前只会一动不动盯着教授，得体的西装一丝不苟的发型，灰蓝的深情双眼在感应到他的目光后对了过来，然后那人微笑着对他点了点头。

教授朗读了一首诗歌之后，卡西想他大概沦陷了吧。

即使知道于情于理这都是不应该的，他是教授而他只是几百学生之中的一个，而且身份早已横亘在他们之间，可是卡西就是忍不住去想，如果那双大手抚过他的脸如果那双眼睛只容得下他一个人，如果...

要适可而止，可又忍不住靠近，卡西跟着大卫上完了一整个学期的文学鉴赏课，然后偷偷报名了第二个学期的选修，像是把自己隐秘而美好的感情寄托在了这个小动作上一样。

“你在等我给你开门么”有一丝男士香水的味道钻进了卡西的鼻腔，熟悉的低沉声音唤回了卡西因为回忆而神游的思绪。

“教...教授!”

“嗯？怎么”

“我是卡西...”

“伊戈尔·卡西利亚斯”布冯让出空挡，让卡西得以进入办公室。“我知道你”

“可能你不知道，我也注意你很久了”又是一个wink，让十分成熟的男人反而显得有些可爱。

“咦？？”

“你来，是想继续讨论那个意大利诗人？”

“还是说...我有更好的建议”

tbc


	2. tu mi sei vicino  02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章带齐贝，注意避雷

“哇不是吧，你就这么跑出来了？”大卫拿着圆珠笔捅了捅趴在桌子上一动不动的卡西。

“我不知道!”卡西耳朵红的滴血，脑子里却不顾他意愿的一遍遍回放办公室发生的事情。

卡西虽然有设想过进了办公室会发生什么，他也听说过意大利人的大胆与开放，他是期待着进一步的接触的，但是面对那双深沉的蓝眼睛他却突然清醒了。

“教授...”这是一个无法逾越的身份鸿沟，卡西躲开了布冯想要搭上他肩膀的手。

“你在闹什么别扭么”布冯挑挑眉，收回手，两条胳膊交叠在胸前，无意间释放出点威压来。

“不是的，我....”

“其实你可以叫我Gigi的，我比你大不了几岁，叫我教授会显得我很老”

“我...”卡西脑子乱极了，他竟一时想不起来自己最初的目的，他就像闻到食物香气被带走的小动物，不知不觉来到一个陌生的地方变得手足无措起来。

“看样子你是真的想要跟我讨论那首诗歌的了”布冯遗憾的摇摇头，又对他微微一笑，拿起了诗集，动作像课堂中一样优雅。

“放轻松，我不会吃了你的”安静的空气中仿佛连时间都要停止了，布冯翻过书页的声音一时大的出奇。“我想你一定是对tu mi sei vicino这句话感到疑问了”

“不是的...我只是想说，教授你的声音真的很好听，我很喜欢!”

被匆匆关上的门震落了门框上方的尘土，布冯盯着门扶起下巴，眼神里晦暗不明。

“我在干什么啊”卡西蹲在关上的门外，揉搓起通红的脸颊来。

“那你到底进去想干什么啊”大卫在旁边用笔画了一个又一个圈圈。

“可能是告白？”卡西终于舍得抬起头，还是一副缺氧似的红脸，“啊啊啊我也不知道，感觉我好像变tai啊，就听了几节课就对人家起心思，他可是教授”

“人家不是也说了，大不了你几岁”

“那也不行”

“伊戈尔，其实....”

“你跟齐达内教授？!”卡西受到了惊吓，一时不知道该继续担心自己还是感叹一下这个组合的神奇。

“嘘!要不是宿舍双人间我们就出名了”大卫扑上来欲盖弥彰的捂住卡西的嘴。

“说吧”卡西拉开宿舍桌子上的小灯，一副坦白从宽的架势。

“就是，我不是也陪你去过几堂经济学的课嘛”

“然后？”

“你不觉得齐达内教授的光头很性感，整个人都散发着睿智的光芒？”

“不了，我喜欢头发茂密的”

“呸!你听我说完。然后我就找到校园论坛，每个教授都有留联系方式嘛，我就加了齐达内教授”

“嗯”

“然后我就天天问他问题，有一天他就不耐烦了”

“啊？”

“问我是不是喜欢他，我就承认了。他说作为浪漫的法国人直觉从来不出错，我再不说他要说了”

“....”

"有没有很熟悉的感觉，我记得布冯教授是意大利人来着，诶你说意大利人和法国人哪个更浪漫"

"我不想说话"卡西又挫败地趴了回去，布冯现在一定觉得自己在耍他了吧。

"安啦，晚上我陪你喝一杯？"大卫其实是不抱希望的，毕竟别看卡西已经是大学生了，他基本跟酒吧夜店是绝缘的。

“好啊”郁闷的声音从卡西胳膊底下传出来。

“咦？”

大卫直到站在酒吧门前都有着深深的罪恶感，并伴着一股不知名的不好的预感。

“要不，我们还是回去吧？”

“来都来了，进去进去”反而是卡西一脸兴致冲冲推着他往进走。

希望是错觉吧，大卫从踏入大门的同时就感到一道目光，等他向那边看去的时候却只看到一片浓重的阴影。

“说点什么”一杯酒有半杯被卡西用来作画，被他占据的吧台范围内全被写上了什么。

“你想让我说什么”大卫想要看清卡西写了些什么，卡西过人的反应速度便派上用场了，每次大卫看过去的时候已经剩下了一片酒渍。

“那...跟我说说布冯教授？”

“你认真的？那可是你的主课教授”卡西脸上明显的笑意却让大卫开始后悔出口这个问题。

大卫想结合着自己平常对布冯的印象听卡西说，只是越听越觉得自己认识的人跟卡西口中的人不是一个。

这大概就是传说中的布冯吹？

事情的转折点是在大卫去卫生间开始的。不知不觉听了卡西的演讲半个小时，兴冲冲讲个没完的卡西忘了喝水，大卫无聊的喝了不少，于是喝进去的不管是酒还是饮料都已经转成了生理的需要。

“你千万千万不要离开这里啊，也不要喝别人给你的东西”

“我有这么让人不放心么”

“有”

“。。。”

大卫不知道为什么心里那一丝丝不好的预感越来越强烈，心理上是不应该离开，生理上却实在是让他无可奈何。

在找到一个没有暧昧声音又空闲的单间之后，大卫算是和平的解决了当下的问题。

只是打开卫生间大门的他手上的水珠还没甩干净就碰到了一个人，那人的独特的发型在昏暗的夜店也是相当好辨认。

“嘿，宝贝，真巧啊”齐达内声音像是愉悦的，可嘴角的角度让人无论如何看不出他有一个好的心情。

“zizou，你怎么在这里”大卫很想神情自在的路过面前的大神，但是自家新晋男友鹰隼般的目光当初多让他着迷现在就多让他害怕。

“有个朋友打了电话，你呢”齐达内也不动作，看着贝克汉姆同手同脚的样子，挡住了他的必经路。

“我也是陪着朋友来的啦”就差一点点，大卫突然觉得当下先溜为妙，然而想也知道在他路过男人身边时会发生什么。

“还想去哪里，嗯？”男人的手有些凉，看样子是刚进来不久，又有细小的汗珠顺着脸颊流下，明显是为了找人而跑过来的。

“伊戈尔，伊戈尔还是一个人，会有危险的”

“你难道不知道自己也很危险？”齐达内的眼睛又眯细了些，自己的男孩似乎对一些事情认知有些偏差，齐达内突然觉得今晚需要一些身体力行的“教育"。

"不要!你先放开我"在经过吧台没有发现卡西的踪影的时候，大卫着实出了一身冷汗，顾不得齐达内会不会更生气直接想甩开男友。

"不用担心，我的朋友会照顾好他的"齐达内没有放手。

"你的朋友是谁!我怎么不知道"

"没关系，你只要知道他你也认识就好"

"？"

"现在，跟我回去，宝贝我需要给你加课了"

卡西当然知道不要随便跟别人说话，也不要喝不明的液体。可是让他一个人孤零零的能干嘛。

在卡西发现椅子是可以转的之后，转晕自己似乎成了目标，喝了一些鸡尾酒的他其实还是有一点点醉意的，不然他怎么会觉得坐在卡座里的男人很像刚才提到的布冯教授。

男人似乎特意挑了暗处的卡座，有火光在脸边跃动，让他的脸忽明忽暗，也让卡西不能确定是不是那个人。

感受到了卡西的目光后燃油打火机被长时间的点亮了，男人的脸终于完整的露在了火光下，是布冯。

布冯点燃了一只烟，吸了一口之后在云雾中向卡西点了点头，嘴上是笑着的，眼睛却不含笑意，在看到卡西像是被蛊惑一样向他走近才缓和了些。

酒吧很吵，但是两个人周围仿佛加了隔音板，像是在真空，压迫的感觉让卡西根本不知道说些什么来缓和一下气氛。

布冯神色自若连动作都不曾改变，自在地抽完一只烟，冲着旁边拘谨的像是小学生上课一样的卡西的方向吐了一口烟气。

"教授..."明明进酒吧是很平常的事情，此刻的卡西却觉得自己犯下了大错，头低的不能再低，也就没看到布冯抽完烟之后已经不声不响地挪到了他旁边。

"我丢了一只猫，你看到了么"

"什。。。什么猫"被在耳边低语，卡西早就慌乱的不成样子。

"一只挠了我却跑掉的猫"

"咦，Gigi你没事吧"卡西忙抬起了头，撞进一汪深沉的海里。

"有事，因为"布冯牵起卡西不知道什么时候已经布满汗水的手按在自己胸口。

"他挠在这里了，你说我该怎么办"

tbc


	3. tu mi sei vicino  03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 副cp齐贝预警

气氛一下子就变得暧昧又危险起来，卡西第一反应还是逃跑，明显眼下不是一个聊天解释的好时机。

发现卡西的意图，布冯抓着他的手的力气瞬间大了起来，甚至从抓着他的手的动作改成了抓着他的手臂。

"想让我抱着你出去么，iker"

"我还要等朋友，教授你先放开我呗"卡西努力挤出一个可爱的微笑，趁着布冯竟然真的放松的一刻抽出了手，看了一眼果然有了淡淡的红痕。

"你的朋友，是你的室友？"布冯不动声色的挡住卡西能逃跑的路。"他的话，我让我的朋友带走了，毕竟需要有人来教一下你们什么是危险"

"你怎么能...你叫了谁!"卡西出了冷汗。

"放心，比你我的关系更亲密的那一个"布冯推着卡西的肩膀，两人磨磨蹭蹭地出了夜店。"你不觉得，我们之间还有更多需要解决的问题么"

"教授..."卡西现在真的是欲哭无泪了，布冯的手臂已经牢牢地压在了他身后的墙上，路过的人群多少有几个会选择好奇的看向他们，卡西只能选择尽可能地藏在布冯的胸前，躲过那些探视的目光。

"还不准备说点什么"卡西的小动作让布冯明显愉悦了些，但是却让他更不想放过眼前人了。"那就一直这样下去吧"

"不过，你不要想我今天会再放你离开第二次"

"教授...去别处好不好"果然不久卡西像蚊子一样的声音传了过来，当然并不妨碍注意力全在他身上的人听清。

 

卡西已经没时间欣赏布冯车内的装饰与布局了。

"你是教授，我是学生"卡西像犯错的小学生一样乖乖坐好。

"这个理由，你自己信么"布冯低低的笑声传过来。"而且我不是说了我比你大不了几岁，你不相信？"

"没有!"

"那你为什么不试试叫一声Gigi呢"

"gi...嗯!？"

卡西没能吐出这样亲昵的一个名字，一个明显急切的吻打断了他，意大利人娴熟的技术让他无法招架，本就不稳的心防彻底被击个粉碎，只因为这个人是布冯就够了，有一瞬间他甚至想不起来自己一直在坚持些什么。

"抱歉，我实在不想再等了。我想这个时候这样的换个思路会更好一些？"

"..."看着卡西还处在一脸真空的表情中，布冯心情很好地用修长的手指拂去卡西嘴角的津液，满意地看着卡西的脸色越来越诱人。

"这就已经受不了了"布冯凑近卡西的耳边，"那你听好了，iker，我喜欢你，如果你不想说出来，我就替你说，如果你想听，我以后每时每刻都可以说给你。只是，你要知道，你逃不了了，你没有后悔的余地了"

如果卡西不是还在状态外，他一定可以感受到面前的布冯也是轻轻地在颤抖着，此时的意大利人远没有表现出来的那样游刃有余。

"...Gigi，我，我也是！"卡西也顾不得什么纠结了，他现在只想紧紧抱一下眼前的人。"对不起，是我太不坦诚"

"至少我等到我想要的答案了啊"布冯拍拍扑进自己怀里的卡西后背，"你怎么哭了，我希望是因为高兴"

"我就是...很高兴"

"是么，那就好"

"总感觉，我喜欢你很久了"

"也许，你想去我家继续这个话题？"

"...嗯"

 

在布冯启动引擎的时候卡西隐隐约约觉得自己忘了点什么。

 

彼时齐达内刚刚拉着自己的小男朋友"课外教育"第二轮过后，正在要求大卫背诵交往十守则，然而内容全是不准大卫离开他视线去危险公共场合，准备按住提出反对的金发少年进行第三轮中。

"zizou，让我休息一下吧"大卫欲哭无泪地想要挡住齐达内想要分开他双腿的手掌，他想得想办法转移一下恋人的注意力，然后不知道为什么说出了让他之后无比后悔的话。

"至少让我给iker打个电话"

果不其然，齐达内的动作明显定格了，然后大卫体会到了拉伸到极限的感受，他已经觉得自己的小腿要碰到自己的肩了，齐达内就这样牢牢压着他的腿挺了进来，甚至还对变紧的入口颇为满意。

"可以，但是我会让你这样去打"齐达内摸了摸大卫汗湿的头发，怒极反笑。

又痛又爽的感觉逼出了大卫的眼泪，在沦陷之前甚至还为自己对卡西的兄弟情感动了一把。

"宝贝，这个时候你该不会觉得自己很有牺牲精神"

"..."

大卫再次切身体会到了自己的男朋友是真的很生气。

 

tbc


	4. tu mi sei vicino  04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 办正事了

布冯的住处跟卡西想象中的差不多，他的教授天生带着一股不怒自威的气质，他却从来没有见过他发过火，他的教授会耐心地解答每一个同学的疑问，却保持着礼貌而冷漠的距离，所以卡西觉得也许布冯的风格会偏冷淡一些，真如他所想，布冯的不大不小，住一个人绰绰有余整体的装修是灰白为主，很适合除了…  
“Gigi，为什么你要放一台街机啊”  
在卡西四处参观的时间里布冯只是靠在墙边看着他像好奇的猫咪一样四处逛来逛去，就差没蹭一蹭留下点气味了，看着卡西他嘴角也含上了笑意，在卡西问出疑问并投来疑惑的目光时都没有收回去。  
“算是对我的过去的一点纪念”布冯走到街机旁边，轻抚着机顶，因为经常清理的原因那里一尘不染。“毕竟我的童年可能…不是那么美好”  
“那你一定很不快乐吧”少年的神色比起布冯来更显得悲伤，少年想起偶尔的一撇，总会看到那双不会说谎的蓝色眼睛涌动着的寂寞。  
“曾经我埋怨过这一切，我只想离开那个家，去哪里都好只要离开就好，现在我想，冥冥之中这一切都是为了遇到你”布冯凑近卡西的脸，少年竟然还是一副要哭的样子“所以你不用为我难过，你在这里就已经是最好的恩赐了”  
不得不说卡西还是无法抵抗布冯的情话攻势，现下只能呆呆站着等布冯落下的吻了。

卡西想，他因为对布冯的迷恋大概是始于颜，流于声，终于情。那么，布冯对他呢，他忍不住问了出来。  
彼时布冯坐在床上，听到他的问题只是笑，眼睛却像是化了一样有感情在流动。  
“iker，你过来，过来我就告诉你”  
即使知道将会发生什么，却仍羞涩着不敢靠近床的少年又再次沦陷在布冯的声音里，像被蛊惑一样走了过去。  
“喜欢你，为什么一定要理由呢”布冯微微用力把少年困在自己的怀里，带着热度的大手伸入了他单薄的T恤下面，感受到卡西像是被灼伤一样颤动了一下后笑了起来。“不如跟我做一些更有意义的事情”  
“啊”在布冯的手移到他足够敏感的胸前按下去的时候卡西没忍住叫了出来，然而并没有抗拒的动作，布冯知道他的行为应该是被默许了，少年比想象中的更果敢。  
“如果非要说，我喜欢你的纯净”卡西的上衣已经被脱下，白皙的不真实的肌肤让人很想在上面留下印记，于是布冯从他的小腹开始一点点吻下去，"不论是你的身体还是你的心"  
"我喜欢你的眼睛，你看向我的时候会让我感受到自己是被需要的"布冯又褪去卡西最后的遮盖，少年并不粗壮的双腿也成了风景，只被细细吻过就可以引得他颤抖不已。  
"呜...别说了"卡西现在后悔了，他早该知道意大利人天生会说情话，现在他已经不知道该如何面对眼前的人了，不用看也知道自己脸红的像画室里的颜料。  
"详细回答学生提出的问题才是一个合格的老师，你说呢，iker，在我回答完之前请不要任性"布冯又露出游刃有余的笑容来，热气扑上的部位却更加敏感，布冯点了点面前抬起头的小家伙。  
"如果还要说的话，这也许已经不单单是喜欢了，我想我爱你"  
"不要!Gigi你...唔..."布冯已经品尝过了他身上的其他部位，不假思索地含上了早就像主人一样激动的分身，从来没有过的快感袭了上来，一直紧张的身体瘫软了下来，被任意予以索取。  
"你怎么又哭了呢"卡西是有一阵子失神的，而回过神的时候人已经躺在了布冯怀里，"我是想要给你留下美好记忆的"  
这样的蓝，不管什么时候看都太美了，卡西对上布冯低下的眉眼想。  
"不，Gigi已经足够美好了，我只是太...舒服了"卡西贴着布冯的胸难为情的转过了头，刚刚缓和一点的脸色又漫上均匀的粉红。  
"那可真是...荣幸。不过你该知道不论怎样我都没有让你原封不动的回去的计划"  
"我是怎样的期待这一天"卡西只能呆呆看着布冯一件件脱下衣服，明明是普通的不能再普通的动作，被布冯做出来就像是艺术，当然也因为布冯本人如艺术品一样的身材，不过在布冯对过来的调笑的眼神中卡西知道这人是故意的。  
"看得还满意么，iker"布冯就光明正大的带着他的凶器(卡西承认真的被吓到了)缓缓靠近，卡西能做到的只剩下咽一口口水，甚至有点想把手伸到背后护住下半身。  
"Gigi...你..."也太夸张了吧，卡西有些欲哭无泪，然而无论如何他都跑不了了，毕竟从酒吧开始他就没能离开不是么。  
开拓的过程真的算不上美好，即使布冯有天赋的加成和卡西不愿意去问的后天努力，酸胀的感觉伴着布冯三只手指修长的形状让卡西无论如何都适应不来，卡西回忆着刚刚眼见的实体，只能把头埋在枕头里又憋出了那么一两滴泪来。  
布冯足够温柔，他拖过少年还有些颤抖的身体，寻找着一个最合适的姿势，他知道卡西喜欢他的声音，他就紧紧贴着身下人的后背用足够温和的声音诱哄着他一点点松开紧张的肌肉，比起开拓正式的进入竟然没太让卡西难过到想要退缩，全部进入的时候布冯已经像是好好运动过一样大汗淋漓。  
"嗯....可...以了"对第一次经历的少年足够的怜惜让布冯在进入后没有再动，听到少年缓过气来的微弱声音差点让他没能控制住自己，布冯深吸了一口气才控制住了节奏，缓慢而又周到的照顾到了卡西内部的敏感点上。  
"不得不说，跟我想象中一样，令人满意和满足"  
"嗯？...什么"很快沦陷的卡西却早已不知道他说些什么，只是下意识的冒出些疑问的声音来。  
"没什么，准备好下一轮了么，我的iker"  
卡西觉得自己就像是刚刚看完一场从来没见过的绚丽的烟花秀，让他久久不能从那梦幻的世界里回归，与心爱之人的相融带来的巨大满足感早已让他忽视了那些相比微不足道的疼痛，还是布冯的深吻带回了他的意识，床上足够糟糕的触感告诉他刚刚发生了什么，见他终于回神布冯才笑着抱他走进浴室。  
"呼..."温暖的水流稍稍带走身上的酸疼，卡西放松了下来，目送着布冯又回身整理一片狼藉的床单，太过完美的身体又引得卡西直直看了许久。  
"Gigi，你可真帅"  
"我可经不起你的挑逗，如果不想连后天的课都请假的话你就老实点"  
卡西听出他的意思，很想直起身子告诉他明天的课他也能上，稍稍一动还是老实了下来。


	5. 05

一个学期其实过的很快，跟一般为了学分苦苦挣扎的大学生不一样，卡西是这么觉得的，虽然跟教授感情已经迅速升温，在学校里还是要小心翼翼地寻找见面时机，倒是可以用隐秘又快乐来形容，只是快乐的日子终归是短暂的。

卡西落下最后一笔，抬起头来看到其他同学还在奋笔疾书，便又无所事事地转起笔来，又有与刚才一样的视线投过来，卡西终于迎了上去，是布冯。

监考其实是一门苦差事，老师是绝对不允许有娱乐活动的，虽然不需要像监控录像一样全方位监视，但除了盯着一片头顶之外也没什么可以做的，好吧他承认正好监考卡西的科目确实是他争取来的，索性监考老师本来就是流动的也没什么人怀疑他。几次不自觉把视线放在卡西深棕色的脑袋上，又赶紧移到一边去，他深知自己这么做八成会影响他的小恋人发挥，但是实在是控制不住，只能低头研究起自己的手指来，一副与自己西装革履不符的样子。

而现在，卡西毫无意外地提前完成了试题，他俩便可以大方地隔空调情了。意大利人灰蓝的眼眸早已因卡西而充满感情，现在正表达出着赞赏和眷恋。阳光下那蓝仿佛生动地起了波澜，卡西还是先败下阵来，他怕自己带着热度的脸色被人看出来，一边又为自己得到这样完美的男人而窃窃自喜。

 

"你也太夸张了吧，只不过是个监考而已"大卫拖着沉重的身体跟着卡西开满小花的身边。

"你不知道，Gigi多帅"卡西就差哼起小调了。

"是是是，而你一样帅气的室友就快被考糊了"

"叫你平时不好好听课"

"不，你要知道，我会计学学的很好。先不说这个了，好不容易都结束了，来聊聊接下来的舞会啊"

"对哦"

"来吧，iker我们想想怎么给那两个老男人留下深刻印象"

意大利这个浪漫的国度连校园生活都被染上了同样的色彩，每个学期最后一天总会举办一场大型舞会，为即将迎来假期的学生们送行。

要是往年卡西绝对不会出现的，他宁可提前溜回家也不要在会场上被各种搭讪，不是他自吹，这是事实，卡西独特的气质真的很吸引人，甚至比起女生有更多的男生来对他表达想法。

卡西穿着精心挑选的礼服站在镜子前，弯了弯嘴角，新衣服让他在平时温和的气质上又加了些精灵般的灵动，大卫站在旁边也满意地点了点头。要说，卡西平时只是疏于打扮，出门只拿离柜门最近的一件，更重要的是他乐于买些特价又难以形容的衣服，但是品味还是在线的，这样仔仔细细挑选一件好看又符合大众审美的衣服已经算是很难得的了。

卡西说一定会让布冯眼前一亮，他也做到了。布冯看到卡西向他走来的时候确实是有几秒愣神的，只不过用酒杯及时的挡在了面前，除了卡西也许没人看到他的失态，而他移开酒杯的时候卡西已经站在他面前对着他笑意满满。

"教授，好久不见"

"iker，好久不见"其实两人不过是一天没见而已，但布冯也乐于与他的学生玩一些无伤大雅的游戏。"玩的开心"

"我会的，教授也不要喝太多酒，会错过更多"精彩"的"卡西也没做过多的逗留，只是调皮地眨眨眼，留下在他看来极具暗示意味的话就跑去跟朋友们汇合了。

布冯突然想起，他们的关系还是个秘密。他几不可闻地叹了口气，思考起一会去哪里捉到他的恋人。

 

感谢学校礼堂完美的设计，让卡西找到一个没有人的阳台，他拿着一杯饮料钻了进去，开始在围栏边感叹没有高乐高的遗憾。

"你是在想为什么没有高乐高么"布冯的出现几乎是悄无声息的，但是也没有惊动卡西，毕竟他一直等着的就是他。

"是啊，这么大的舞会竟然没有高乐高"

"那你下次可要写好给校长信箱的信了"

"..."

"现在，我能请你跳一支舞么，my love"

"好呀，虽然我不怎么会跳"卡西把手搭上了布冯为了邀请而伸过来的手。

 

"好吧，我承认这个太不适合我了，我们还是做些别的吧，Gigi"卡西在第四次踩到布冯的脚之后挫败地停了下来，然后猛地跳到了布冯的背上，布冯像是知道一般稳稳接住了他。

"iker，我们似乎想到了一起"男人低沉的声音传了过来，让卡西觉得舞会上偷偷喝下的酒起了些作用。

"那你还在等什么呢，Gigi？"


	6. 06

要摆脱卡西的八爪鱼拥抱还是费了布冯的一番力气，少年比他还要不舍得离别，比起快乐的宅男生活卡西果然更想与他呆在一起，这让他又自豪了些。他手中还残留着昨天黏黏糊糊不放开他的少年肌肤细腻的触感。

布冯跟着记忆中的曲调哼唱起来，偶尔蹦出几个单词当歌词，一副情场得意的样子，做起早午饭来，原谅他们疯的有点狠了，何况即使生物钟叫醒了他，卡西紧紧缠着他的胳膊也拉着他又忍不住跟着补了个觉。

"Gigi你唱歌真好听"

"是么，可是我的朋友们都说这辈子不想再听到我唱歌了"布冯做出一个伤脑筋的表情。

"才不是!"

"哦？"

"你的声音念诗好听，唱歌也很适合"

"那我还要感谢我的声音了"布冯微微酝酿了一下"tu mi sei vicino，我还记得我读到这句时，阳光都落到你的头顶上了"

"真好啊，可以一直听到你的声音了"

"说到这个，比起我的家庭，我更想要让你见见我的朋友们了"

"好啊"

不久的将来，见面之后皮尔洛是这样评价卡西的，哪方面都挺完美的一个男孩子，可惜小小年纪耳朵就有点问题。当然这都是后话了。

 

两人溜溜达达从布冯的公寓往车站走，卡西说什么都不愿意坐的士回家，就算不是很远的路程，布冯问起，他也就嘿嘿一笑，说是学会计的人通病。

离别的车站，被很多文学作品提到过，布冯看着快要进站的列车如是说道。

"今天我切身体会到了"布冯的指尖划过卡西的手掌，然后握紧。

"咦？!"卡西猝不及防被拉离了车站，回过神来的时候，两个人已经钻进了一个没人的小巷里。

"iker你都还没有跟我好好的告别，我怎么放你走"说着一个吻已经落了下来。

等布冯终于舍得放开卡西时，回家的巴士已经过去了四五辆，然后布冯发现卡西的眼眶都红了。

"你看，我就是怕这样我就不想走了"卡西扯了扯恋人的头发。"啊...你干脆来我家一起过圣诞节不就好了嘛"

"不用了，这是属于你跟家人的时间"布冯笑得无奈又宠溺。"也许，我们很快就会见面的，如果你想"

"你的意思是!"卡西的眼睛瞬间亮了起来

"也许你对着圣诞树许愿我就出现了呢"

"真的么!"

 

"iker，我想见你的家人"


End file.
